


The Beginning of Time

by ermete



Series: Ineffably Bonded [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Fluff, Historical References, I accept suggestions for future encounters, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Short Stories, Slice of Life, The Beginning of Time, The very first 5 minutes actually, These 2 are in love since the very first second they met, What-If, When I started shipping them, When they started shipping themselves too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: Ineffable Husbands: soulbonds, if you ask me?This will be a collection, a series of short stories about Aziraphale and Crowley. In different historical moments, meeting different historical characters.A lot of missing moments that no one who loves them should ever miss.





	The Beginning of Time

**The Beginning of Time**

 

Everything started, well, at the beginning of time. At the beginning of mankind, at least, as it was a while already that celestial and demonic creatures have been around.

Aziraphale and Crowley were standing on the top of the Eden Gate, having just met there a few minutes earlier and starting to chat as the sky began to wear cloud tutus for the first time since its creation.

They didn't know it yet, but that was also the beginning of their acquaintanceship - as Aziraphale would address it for centuries.

It was also the beginning of their Good VS Evil debate.

"I can't see what's so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil," said Crowley, genuinely.

 _Cheeky_ , Aziraphale thought. But, after all, the concept of free will has never been Angels' forte. If the Lord commanded it, then must be done. Even when the most devoted believer doubted the Lord’s will, Angels would just do it. Because God commanded it.

The angel's objection didn't come out fiercely as he has always been a quiet one or, as some of his garrison companions used to say, he was a soft one. He has never taken that as an offence, like they actually meant it to, though.

"It must be bad, or you wouldn't have been involved," Aziraphale recited, as he was reading a script. That was a basic axiom for any angel: _demon-equals-bad, angel-equals-good_. So basic, and yet so true, everyone knows that! Aziraphale, though, has good manners too and that was the reason why, after a while, he added: "Nothing personal, but after all, you are a demon."

Aziraphale didn't know it yet, but that will be his excuse for a very long time. For quite a lot of topics.

Crowley, on the other hand, even though he could see that Aziraphale seemed to have an angel's classic brainwashing, was fascinated by him.

He might be brainwashed, but he didn't sound like a regular angel either. A regular angel wouldn't speak with a demon, after all, right? A regular angel would try to smite a demon on the spot without even being bothered to make it look like an accident. And, especially, a regular angel wouldn't probably smile at a demon either. A shy, goofy smile.

Aziraphale's shy, goofy smile was also hiding a thought forming in the angel's mind.

He wanted to ask if they had ever met before - was that even possible?

Then, the very first drop of rain in the history of the universe fell from the sky. It caressed Aziraphale's cheek softly, like a teardrop of joy drawing a tiny swirl of light in a pure heart.

It was then with unconditional and natural synchronicity that they got closer, side by side, Aziraphale's wing up and out, sheltering Crowley from the rain like it was the most obvious thing to do. Aziraphale was an angel, after all, should have him avoid a courtesy just because Crowley was a demon? That shouldn't be right, should it?

Crowley was too busy watching that new phenomenon - fascinating, that rain-thingy, but a bit annoying if it lasted. Was that really the Almighty's doing? It was then that he noticed a little gesture that changed his existence forever.

Aziraphale's wing, the one that was sheltering him from the rain, bent gently on the top of its length. It curved a little, just enough to make its very last feather brush lightly against Crowley's left cheek.

Probably the angel didn't notice as he looked relaxed and yet a little apprehensive as he was contemplating Adam and Eve making their way far away from the Garden, but indeed, this was one of their rarest touches in their whole existence.

Crowley was torn, close to stepping back a little in order to escape from that little gesture but also tempted. Tempted to just stay there, indulging in that little flicker of endearment. Wait, was that endearment? He was an expert about temptation, craftsmanship, and deeds, but he wasn't really sure what to call this feeling.

Plus, Aziraphale was an angel and angels simply don't tempt.

What was the angel up to then? Crowley didn't know. But he decided not to escape that _whatever-that-emotion-was_ and study it. For science. Blinking, he didn't know it yet, but he just made up the concept of Science, something that would have made people doubt the existence of the Almighty in the future centuries. So demon-ish for him, so natural, so familiar.

A light breeze blew from behind them and the demon's right black wing raised up a little, just enough to protect the angel's back as if that small puff could have caused damage.

He didn't know why he did it. Because as easy as it was inventing something new, it was difficult to understand anything. Anything could be invented, but everything was also new. There was no knowledge about anything, no experiences to learn from.

But it was just the beginning of time, everything was new. There was plenty of time to understand.

Also, who knows? There was also the chance that they would never meet again. He, for sure, wanted to stay on Earth, it looked definitely more fun than Hell. But what about Aziraphale? Angels didn’t seem to particularly care about the Almighty new creation, mankind.

But then the angel smiled shyly again, and the demon knew that it was literally already written that their paths would definitely cross again. Not because of the Great Plan, or the Ineffable Plan, or whatever-plan-God-commanded, no. Because of that smile.

"I'm a demon and I'm cursed," Crowley said, clicking his tongue, halfway between feeling irritated and amused.

"Sorry, what was that?" Aziraphale asked, still checking on Adam and Eve first steps outside the Eden Garden. He asked both out of curiosity and out of politeness in case it was a question for him.

"I'm a demon and I'm cursed," Crowley repeated, sure that the angel couldn’t guess the actual meaning behind those words. He smiled then, showing his teeth in a small grin.

"Ah," the angel nodded a little even though it wasn't really clear what the demon meant. He didn’t ask for further explanation, after all, as far as he knew, that could have been the first and the last time they met. And Crowley was a demon, maybe he would have hurt him if he’d chased him further.

They just stood there, watching the first red twilight of history. The rain humming in the background. Their wings sheltering each other, unconsciously.

And so, they became ineffably bonded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear Fandom ♥
> 
> I am so, so happy that I have finally found the will to write again! And since in the meantime I moved to Scotland, I will write in English :)
> 
> I accept suggestions on the topics if you want?
> 
> I'm planning writing about them:
> 
> -meeting Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
> -meeting Galileo and Leonardo da Vinci  
> -meeting Freddie Mercury  
> -meeting Ulysses  
> -meeting Dante Alighieri  
> -meeting The Good Place's creators
> 
> and so, and so... but not necessarily on chronological order!
> 
> I hope you like this idea :)
> 
> The first one is very basic, but I needed to write it!
> 
> Thanks to my beta @SpaceShipRocket!!!


End file.
